On Melancholy Hill
by Omore
Summary: "Eh, ¿sabéis qué? ¡Cuando muera quiero que me entierren bajo el gran árbol de la colina, 'ttebayo!" SasuNaru. Deathfic.


Naruto / Naruto Shippuden **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Sigo con mi selección de mis fics de Naruto. Éste en concreto es uno de mis favoritos, y el oneshot más largo que he escrito del tirón. Angst por un tubo, songfic y AU, por supuesto.

Cierto OoC por parte de Sasuke. No recomendado para _Sakura!Haters_.

**BSO:** Gorillaz, _"On melancholy hill"_

* * *

><p><em>Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree<em>  
><em>Are you here with me, just looking out on the day of another dream?<em>  
><em>Well, you can't get what you want, but you can get me<em>  
><em>So let's set up and see<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me<em>  
><em>When you're close to me...<em>

Despuntando ya el tercer atardecer de un noviembre especialmente cálido en Konoha, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, un chico y una chica permanecían sentados espalda contra espalda bajo el gran árbol de la colina.

Si un viandante hubiese despertado del ensueño de la vida cotidiana podría haberles visto sólo levantando un poco la mirada, y sus labios esbozarían una sonrisa ante la tierna escena que sus ojos captaban. Pero si se fijase un poco más, sólo un poco más, se daría cuenta de que algo fallaba en aquella aparentemente perfecta configuración.

Tal vez fuera la brisa que agitaba sus ropajes de luto y el largo cabello rosáceo de la muchacha, barriendo las lágrimas que escapaban silenciosas de sus ojos verdes dejando un rastro húmedo y brillante en sus mejillas. O el puño apretado del joven estrujando la rabia. O el sol entre dorado y naranja cuya luz parecía burlarse de ellos en la distancia. O, más bien, el inexistente espacio entre ambos, que hablaba de ausencia.

Aunque probablemente no lo haría. Esa persona tan sólo sonreiría y volvería a su casa, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos de amor romántico, y no llegaría siquiera a imaginar la historia de Sakura y Sasuke bajo el gran árbol de la colina.

_-¡Naruto, espera!_

_En el tenue abrazo de la luz crepuscular, los cabellos del niño rubio se mecieron al darse la vuelta, observando divertido cómo su amiga se afanaba en alcanzarle cerro arriba. Sus labios dejaron escapar una tenue risita. Se giró y forzó aún más sus pequeñas piernas en un alocado sprint por ser el primero en llegar al árbol. Extendió el brazo para tocar con las yemas de los dedos el rugoso tronco y rió orgulloso, complacido ya de sobremanera su ego infantil._

_-¡Eres muy lenta, Sakura! -gritó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz._

_-¡No soy lenta! -respondió ella, airada, llegando a su lado._

_Un ligero "chst" secundó sus palabras, proveniente de un chiquillo moreno que subía caminando sin prisa, las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro vuelto a un lado evidenciando el fastidio que le causaba aquella situación._

_-¡Ajá! ¡Te he ganado, Sasuke! -exclamó el rubio alegremente._

_-No has ganado a nadie, Naruto; no era ninguna carrera -señaló el otro con leve irritación. Naruto se dejó caer sobre la hierba, hinchó los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos, atravesándole con aquellos ojos azules que se habían mostrado animados y chispeantes apenas unos segundos antes._

_-Sigo siendo el primero que ha llegado el árbol, '_ttebayo_ -rezongó._

_-Sí, lo que tú digas._

_-¡Chicos, mirad! -a la exclamación maravillada de Sakura respondieron ambos mirando en la dirección que la niña indicaba con el brazo-. ¿No es precioso?_

_Al otro lado de la colina, bajo el sol, un cielo teñido de rosa y oro les daba la bienvenida a aquella villa que se extendía más allá de su vista. Los trémulos rayos de luz tocaban las ventanas y los tejados, colmándolos de reflejos de arcoiris. Una bandada de pájaros se descolgó de una nube, cayó en picado y remontó el vuelo en armónica confusión, batiendo las alas para dirigirse a aquel lugar donde no podías llegar caminando; sólo con la imaginación. En su ingenuidad de nueve años los tres sintieron que, desde aquella colina, el mundo se postraba a sus pies._

_-Sí que lo es... -susurró Naruto, extasiado._

_Los tres se miraron contentos; tenían los ojos llenos de luz y la piel imbuida de sueños iridiscentes. Naruto y Sakura rieron; incluso Sasuke se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisita._

_-Algún día -comenzó Naruto-, nos iremos juntos de aquí, ¿vale? Llegaremos lejos, muy lejos, ¡al otro lado del horizonte!_

_Sakura y Sasuke cruzaron una mirada; divertida la primera, condescendiente el segundo. Al ver a su amigo con la mirada prendida en el cielo y una tenue sonrisa soñadora en los labios, ninguno tuvo fuerzas para desencantarle diciéndole que no importaba cuán lejos fueras; el horizonte seguiría apareciendo._

Ese fue el primero de otros muchos atardeceres bajo el gran árbol de la colina, aunque con los años fueron perdiendo aquella sensación de ser amos y señores del mundo. A decir verdad, poco importaba, siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Diez años después de aquel momento, Sakura y Sasuke no sólo no se sentían dueños del mundo, sino que notaban cómo éste escapaba como arena entre sus dedos.

Porque ya no estaban juntos.

-Me sigue resultando tan... increíble -confesó Sakura, llevándose una mano al rostro para refrescarse las ardientes mejillas-. Ayer mismo estábamos aquí los tres, y ahora Naruto...

-Calla -pidió Sasuke, con un grito torturado arremolinándose en su voz serena-. No lo digas... por favor.

Un nuevo sollozo de Sakura siguió a sus palabras. Sasuke cerró los ojos y alargó la mano para alcanzar una de las de la muchacha, posada sobre la hierba, para cubrirla y reconfortar de alguna manera el pesar que ambos sentían.

No era fácil decir que Naruto había muerto.

_-No... no es posible._

_Sasuke miró el teléfono, aturdido. Sintió el impulso de estrellarlo contra la pared. Aquello no era cierto. Era una broma; sí, una broma. Pero la voz de Minato había sonado tan desolada, y los sollozos de Kushina tan amargos..._

_Había sido un accidente. Un conductor despistado que se había saltado un semáforo. Naruto estaba cruzando la calle, y de repente... pum. El coche se le echó encima a 120 km/h en una calle peatonal. Los párpados cerrados de Sasuke no alcanzaron a cubrir a tiempo la imagen que se formaba en su mente: el rostro sorprendido del rubio un segundo antes de que su cuerpo volara por los aires._

Peor que el funeral había sido el velatorio. Ver el hermoso rostro de la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, desfigurado por el dolor era más de lo que ninguno de los presentes podía soportar. Los gemidos de angustia y las lágrimas conformaron la banda sonora de aquel macabro espectáculo, redoblándose al ver hundirse lentamente en un hoyo el ataúd de un muchacho de diecinueve años.

Hinata se volvió y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Neji, quien la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera quebrarse y desmigajarse en el suelo. ¿Acaso no eran más oscuras las ojeras de Gaara? ¿Acaso no estaba más pálido el rostro de Sai, que le aferraba la mano? ¿Acaso no parecía enflaquecido el rostro de Choji, y ensombrecida la mirada de Ino, y deshecha la entereza de Tsunade y Shikamaru? Kiba sacudió apesadumbrado la cabeza y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Shino, apoyando la cabeza en la suya. A su lado Tenten consolaba a Lee, que lloraba incontrolablemente. Notable era la ausencia de Iruka, su antiguo maestro, aunque Kakashi y los demás profesores habían acudido mostrando la desolación que Iruka sufría en silencio.

Un grito de mujer rasgó el aire; el dolor dobló las piernas de Kushina haciéndola caer sobre la hierba del cementerio. Su marido la levantó y la condujo de vuelta al coche; ríos de lágrimas desbordaban del mar azul de sus ojos. Tan similares a los de su hijo...

Las manos de Sakura temblaron y se contrajeron espasmódicamente en sendos puños. Sasuke pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y la atrajo contra sí, ofreciéndole su hombro para que llorase por los dos.

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella en un susurro ahogado-. ¿Por qué, Sasuke? Se suponía... que teníamos que irnos juntos...

Sasuke solamente suspiró. Ni una sola lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

Una vez concluido el acto cada uno había tomado su propio camino, buscando una forma para hacerse a la idea de que no había Naruto, ni lo volvería a haber. Ellos dos se habían dirigido, como no podía ser de otro modo, a la colina.

-Él lo decía -Sakura dejó escapar una risilla a garganta destrozada-. Había pensado en ello. Decía que quería ser enterrado aquí, ¿te acuerdas?

Sasuke asintió.

_-¡Eres muy lenta, Sakura!_

_-¡Siempre haces lo mismo, Naruto! ¡No es ninguna competición!_

_-¡Pero sigo siendo el primero, _'ttebayo_!_

_La misma escena repetida mil veces. Naruto subiendo a la carrera la colina y tocando el tronco del árbol; Sakura rezagada, protestando, y Sasuke detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y el fastidio pintado en la cara. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban._

_Naruto rió, exultante, y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Sasuke y Sakura tomaron asiento uno a cada lado, sentándose de cara al atardecer._

_-Eh, ¿no es genial? -murmuró._

_-¿El qué? -preguntó Sasuke sin mirarle._

_-Esto. Este momento. Es lo que espero con más ganas cada día -repuso Naruto a media voz._

_-Serás bobo... -Sakura le propinó un golpecito cariñoso, sonriendo tiernamente-. Pero es verdad -repuso, en cambio-. Estar aquí los tres juntos, como siempre... es genial._

_-Bah -Sasuke estiró las piernas y apoyó ambas manos en la hierba, cargando en ellas su peso-. Menudo par de sentimentales estáis hechos. Si lo llego a saber me largo con Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin -espetó sonriendo para sus adentros, picándoles. Las exclamaciones airadas no se hicieron esperar._

_-¡Amargado!_

_-¡Aguafiestas!_

_-¡Borde de mierda, _'ttebayo_!_

_-Eh, eh, tampoco nos pasemos._

_-¡Pero es que es verdad, Sakura! ¡Siempre está igual!_

_-De verdad, con vosotros no se puede -suspiró Sasuke-. ¡Callaos de una vez!_

_Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron maliciosamente. El silencio cayó sobre ellos del mismo modo que caía el sol sobre el horizonte, llevándose consigo las tonalidades de fuego y dando paso al plata y al azul. El rubio extendió los brazos para tocarles la pierna._

_-Eh, ¿sabéis qué? -dijo, en el tono suave y misterioso que siempre ponía cuando se le ocurría alguna idea que él considerase genial-. ¡Cuando muera quiero que me entierren aquí, bajo el gran árbol de la colina, _'ttebayo_!_

_-¡Naruto! ¡No digas eso, da mal fario! -exclamó Sakura, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Saksuke negó con la cabeza._

_-Serás bobo. ¿No ves que eso es ilegal?_

_-¡Me da lo mismo! Me gustaría estar aquí para siempre, en nuestro sitio especial. Sería perfecto, ¿no creéis?_

Sasuke esbozó una triste sonrisa. Naruto y sus ideas peregrinas... Aunque tenía razón: hubiera sido hermoso. Soltó la mano de Sakura y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina, sintiendo cómo la espalda de su amiga se separaba de la suya cuando ella se volvió a ver qué hacía. Los verdes ojos de Sakura se posaron, en calma pese a su brillo acuoso, en el cigarro que Sasuke había sacado de su pitillera.

-No lo enciendas -dijo sencillamente.

No, claro. Habría sido una falta de respeto. Naruto odiaba el tabaco. Sasuke volvió a guardar el cigarro en la pitillera, y un nuevo recuerdo tomó por asalto su mente.

_-Puaj. Apestas a tabaco, Sasuke -Naruto arrugó la nariz-. Es muy desagradable, _'ttebayo_. ¿No piensas dejarlo nunca?_

_Sasuke le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Con la cabeza bien alta y aire desafiante, encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. Ni siquiera le apetecía fumar; lo hacía sólo para molestarle._

_-¡Serás desgraciado! ¡Suelta eso! -Naruto se le echó encima de improviso y le golpeó la mano, tirándole al suelo y provocando que el cigarro cayese y se apagase en la hierba algo húmeda._

_-¿Qué haces, gilipollas? -ladró Sasuke, luchando para zafarse de la presión del cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo._

_-¡Salvarte la vida, _'ttebayo_! ¿No sabes que un cigarrillo son siete minutos menos?_

_-¿Siete minutos menos de qué?_

_-¿No te lo acabo de decir? ¡De vida!_

_-Ya verás. Me las vas a pagar._

_Naruto apartó la vista de la mano de Sasuke, que había estado intentando atrapar para que no recuperase el cigarrillo, y se encontró con la fina sonrisa que había aprendido a temer. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Sasuke había aprovechado aquel momento de debilidad y le había empujado sin soltarle, siendo ahora él quien le inmovilizaba. Aceptó el reto dibujando una sonrisa idéntica y logró liberar una de sus manos, que llevó a la cintura de Sasuke para hacerle cosquillas. El otro contuvo la risa y atacó de igual manera, comenzando entre ellos una lucha sin cuartel durante la cual rodaron por el suelo, carcajeándose hasta que les dolieron las mejillas y poniéndose perdidos de verdín._

_-¡Vale, vale! ¡Tregua! -rió Naruto, apresado bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke sin posibilidad de escapatoria. El moreno sonrió de medio lado, aflojando un poco la improvisada llave._

_-¿Ya te rindes? Vaya, pensé que me durarías más de cinco minutos -se mofó._

_Naruto entornó los ojos con malicia, y del mismo modo en que Sasuke había hecho cambiar las tornas le aferró de las muñecas, atrapó sus piernas con la suya y empujó con la cadera, estampando a Sasuke con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria contra el césped._

_-¡Eso ha dolido, joder!_

_-Perdona, perdona -Naruto volvió a reír-. Pero... pensé que me durarías más de cinco minutos -repuso traviesamente._

_Sasuke abrió la boca para soltar una réplica mordaz, pero sus miradas conectaron y las palabras se evaporaron. Fue repentinamente consciente del leve sonrojo de Naruto, causado por la risa y el esfuerzo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes; se vio sorprendido por lo azules que eran. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, sin dar tregua a su agitada respiración. Naruto inclinó la cabeza acercándose lenta, muy lentamente, sin parpadear, azul contra negro. Cerca, aún más cerca, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron; Naruto cogió aire en un respingo y tomó sus labios en un beso avasallador que aniquiló cada una de sus neuronas y envió una oleada de calor a través de todo su ser. Sasuke gimió y su cuerpo se movió casi por inercia, arqueándose, presionando con más fuerza su cadera contra el vientre de Naruto, quien emitió un jadeo ahogado en su boca. Se besaron con apremio, casi con violencia, sujetando con ambas manos el rostro del contrario como si temieran que, de separarse un solo milímetro, el horizonte que tanto temían pudiera interponerse entre los dos._

_Naruto suspiró contra sus labios, y aquel soplo de aire pareció llevarse consigo una pesada carga. Apoyó la frente sobre la de Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados, y sonrió._

_-También sabes a tabaco... _teme_ -susurró, buscando sus manos a tientas._

Sasuke jadeó, notando un agudo dolor en el pecho. Su corazón se desacompasó durante un par de latidos. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y alargó sus esbeltos brazos, estrechándole contra sí como había hecho Neji con Hinata en el funeral. Las manos de Sasuke apretaron su cintura con demasiada fuerza, pero aguantó estoica el dolor de sus costillas que amenazaban con quebrarse como palos. Rodeado por la suave calidez de su amiga, Sasuke se derrumbó por fin.

-Shh... -tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, Sakura le meció como a una criatura, bisbiseándole palabras de consuelo al oído mientras él vertía su dolor sobre su clavícula. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mesándole el cabello en una caricia acompasada que terminó, poco a poco, por reconfortarle y hacerle volver en sí.

Sakura sufría. Dios, cómo sufría. Sufría por la muerte de Naruto, sí, pero también por Sasuke, que en aquel accidente había perdido aquello que daba luz y color a aquellos amaneceres bajo el gran árbol de la colina. Cuando Sasuke la miró la joven vio derruidas todas sus murallas, aquellas que Naruto había logrado agrietar con su calor, su tenacidad y su brillante sonrisa.

-Sakura, yo...

-Lo sé...

-No sé si...

-Shh... calla -susurró ella, volviendo a abrazarle-. Tenemos que seguir, ¿vale? Él no... -se mordió el labio, luchando para que los sollozos no se anudasen en su garganta-. Él no querría que nos quedásemos aquí. Tenemos que irnos, ¿recuerdas?, más allá del horizonte...

Sasuke emitió un gemido ahogado, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza. Se secó los ojos con un ademán brusco, avergonzado, antes de mirar a Sakura. Su amiga había esbozado una débil sonrisa, hermosa y vacilante, que le sorprendió.

-Y además... aún nos queda algo que hacer.

El dedo índice de Sakura señalaba a sus pies, donde reposaba su bolso abierto. Sasuke enfocó la vista para distinguir su contenido, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

-Sakura... -musitó, anonadado-. Tú...

Ella ensanchó un tanto su sonrisa, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban inevitablemente hacia abajo y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar nuevas lágrimas. Su fina mano arrancó un puñado de hierba, dejando una porción de tierra al descubierto. Entre los dos cavaron un pequeño hoyo, y con cada gramo de tierra que removían sentían renacer en sus corazones la esperanza. Sakura se inclinó para tomar su bolso y sacó de él un termo y un cuenco, que posó con cuidado en el fondo del agujero. Le tendió a Sasuke un paquetito hermético que él aceptó, acunándolo entre sus manos como un frágil tesoro, y abrió con infinito cuidado antes de verter su contenido en el cuenco. Sakura destapó el termo y de él salió una diminuta cascada de agua caliente. Al caer en el recipiente, el vapor ascendió inundando sus sentidos de aquel familiar aroma.

Una simple, simbólica y adecuada ración de ramen.

Se sentaron uno a cada lado del hoyo, y sin palabras, decidieron no volver a taparlo. Casi pudieron sentir el leve toque de la mano de Naruto en las piernas, como cada vez que tenía algo que decirles. Quisieron creer que, en aquella ocasión, ese algo era un "gracias".

Cruzaron una mirada y una sonrisa sincera afloró a sus rostros. Terminaron soltando una carcajada al unísono, sintiéndose tontos, pero infinitamente dichosos y agradecidos.

_"Él siempre estará aquí, entre nosotros... de alguna manera"_, pensó Sakura, cuando Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Arrullados dulcemente por los recuerdos miraron al frente, al otro lado de la colina, donde la villa se extendía bajo los rayos del sol y el horizonte parecía un poco menos inalcanzable, y el mundo era suyo, y los pájaros volaban alto rumbo a aquel lugar imaginario.

Aquel que sólo Naruto conocía, y donde Naruto les estaría esperando.

_Round the world we'll go_  
><em>Does anybody know if we're looking out on the day of another dream?<em>  
><em>If you can't get what you want, then you come with me<em>  
><em>Up on the melancholy hill sits a manatee, just looking out for the day<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me<em>  
><em>When you're close to me...<em>


End file.
